Number 5 and 12
by donnaughty
Summary: Cinta pun ternyata mampu mengubah seseorang. Warning! Slash boyXboy! Kobayashi X Sawamura!


Disclaimer : Yuriko Nishiyama

Pair : S. Kobayashi. & M. Sawamura

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

**Warning : SLASH, a lil bit OOC, Modified Canon.**

Mine Word : Fic ini based on komik Harlem Beat, dan ada beberapa adegan di sini yang memang aku ambil langsung dari komiknya.

**NUMBER 5 AND 12**

Pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir itu duduk di meja paling pojok, terlihat sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Secangkir kopi menemaninya menghabiskan waktu di kedai sederhana di daerah ramai Shibuya tersebut. Sesekali pandangannya tertuju ke meja bar, lebih tepatnya ke arah seorang pemuda yang terlihat sedang meracik segelas minuman. Senyum lembut yang jarang bahkan tidak pernah terlihat dari wajahnya, muncul saat pemuda yang sedang dipandanginya itu membalas tatapannya.

.

Sumisugu Kobayashi, kapten dari tim basket SMU Johnan memang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Sudah hampir dua bulan ini dia selalu menemani kekasihnya itu jika kekasihnya mendapat shift sore. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahu hubungan mereka, termasuk para karyawan restoran tempat dimana kekasihnya yang bekerja sebagai pelayan sekaligus bartender, Masahiro Sawamura, bekerja.

Ya ya ya. Kalian semua pasti heran, bagaimana mungkin Kobayashi dan Sawamura, dua anggota tim basket Johnan yang notabene-nya selalu bertengkar dan tak pernah akur ini bisa jadi sepasang kekasih kan? Mungkin karena keduanya selalu kesepian dan jarang ada orang yang mengerti tentang sifat mereka, maka ketika mereka berdua bertemu, bertengkar dan berargumen, mereka seperti sedang berusaha untuk mengerti satu sama lain. Dan hubungan mereka pun berawal saat Koba diminta untuk menggantikan Umakure sebagai kapten.

.

#

.

"Aku bersedia menjadi kapten kalau kau mau menjadi kekasihku," ucap Koba menatap Sawa saat dirinya tiba-tiba ditemui oleh Naruse dan Sawa saat festival akan berlangsung.

Naruse hanya bisa melongo bodoh.

"Heh? Kekasihmu? Jangan bercanda kau tukang payung! Siapa yang mau jadi kekasih seseorang yang dingin dan tak berperasaan sepertimu?" ejek Sawa dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Kau. Aku tahu kau mau menjadi kekasihku," balas Koba dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi.

"Kau.." Sawa tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia begitu terkejut dengan pernyataan pemuda dengan bentuk tubuh yang sempurna di hadapannya ini.

"Sial! Bagaimana mungkin tukang payung ini tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya? Apakah aku pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang memperlihatkan kalau aku suka padanya?" batin Sawa, panik.

Naruse masih melongo memperhatikan pembicaraan di depannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Koba sekali lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu," jawab point guard SMU Johnan tersebut.

.

#

.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Kobayashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku-buku di meja ke pemuda yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban pemuda itu membuat Kobayashi segera membereskan barang-barangnya, memasukkan ke dalam tasnya, dan beranjak dari meja yang sudah dia duduki sejak 6 jam lalu.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Koba tanpa memandang pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Lumayan," jawab Sawa, melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda yang sudah 2 bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya.

"Langsung pulang?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya aku mau ke _Three__ Men's __Hoop_ dulu."

"Seperti biasa?" Koba menoleh ke sampingnya, menatap kedua sinar coklat dari pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Sawa hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya, membalas tatapan Koba.

.

Tanah kosong yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi lapangan street basket itu terlihat ramai. Segerombolan orang bersorak-sorai mendukung tim kesukaannya. Walaupun bukan pertandingan resmi, namun kualitas pertandingan yang terjadi saat ini tidak kalah dengan pertandingan resmi.

Sawa yang terkenal dengan kelicikannya dalam bermain basket sedang memperlihatkan tipu muslihatnya untuk memperdaya tim lawan. Sedangkan kekasihnya sekaligus rekan setimnya saat ini, Koba, terlihat sangat menikmati pertandingan ini dan sesekali ikut melakukan beberapa trik yang pernah diajarkan si "Rubah" kepadanya.

Tempat umum kedua setelah restoran dimana Koba-Sawa terlihat sering berdua. Awalnya orang-orang kaget saat pertama kali Koba datang ke _Hoop_. Bersama Sawa pula. Tapi lama-kelamaan, orang-orang seperti terbiasa melihat mereka.

Pertandingan berakhir, tentu saja dengan kemenangan berada di pihak Sawa-Koba.

"Oi kacamata, mana bagianku?" tagih Sawa.

"Sial. Aku kalah lagi," gerutu si _Megane_.

"Salah sendiri kau mengajakku taruhan," balas Sawa.

"Hei Sawamura! Kau mau bertanding denganku? Satu lawan satu," teriak seseorang yang baru saja datang ke hoop.

"Apa taruhannya?" Tanya Sawa.

"Voucher makan di restoran mewah untuk dua orang."

"Hmm.. Lumayan juga," gumam Sawa.

"Ba..." Belum selesai Sawa menjawab orang itu, Koba menarik tangan Sawa.

"Saatnya kau pulang," perintah Koba.

"Tapi.." Sawa mencoba beralasan.

Tatapan tajam Koba menyurutkan niat Sawa untuk berdebat dengannya.

.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Koba saat mereka meninggalkan _hoop_.

"Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah?

"Karena aku melarangmu untuk bertanding lagi dan menyuruhmu pulang."

"Dan mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

Koba menatap Sawa sebagai jawabannya.

"Hmm? Katakan padaku alasannya," kejar Sawa.

"Kau tahu alasanku," jawab Koba dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke tempat lain.

Sawa langsung menarik tangan Koba, mengajaknya duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di taman yang sering mereka lewati dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kau harus lebih terbuka padaku, Koba. Katakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu, jangan menungguku bertanya dulu."

"Tapi kau tahu apa maksudku kan? Tanpa aku perlu mengatakannya."

"Aku hanya menebaknya."

"Dan tebakanmu selalu benar."

Frustrasi, Sawa hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Dia ingin kekasihnya yang setahun lebih tua darinya ini lebih berani mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata. Tapi Koba terlalu dingin dan tertutup.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu lelah. Kau habis bekerja, kemudian bermain basket, dan besok kau harus sekolah pagi-pagi, dan aku tahu staminamu bisa dikatakan buruk, jadi besok kau pasti kekurangan konsentrasi belajar," jelas Koba, memandang wajah Sawa.

Sawa yang tadinya menunduk, langsung menengok ke samping, ke arah Koba. Dia terkejut atas pernyataan panjang Koba yang jarang sekali diungkapkan.

Tersenyum, Sawa meraih tangan Koba, menggenggamnya erat.

"_Arigatou_. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan ini semua. Kau tak perlu cemaskan aku." Sawa mencoba meyakinkan Koba.

Tarikan nafas panjang terdengar dari Koba. Digenggamnya tangan Sawa dengan kedua tangannya, erat.

"Baiklah. Kau harus selalu jaga kondisi tubuhmu, ok? Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Ya. Kita pulang sekarang."

Berjalan berdua di kegelapan malam dengan masih bergandengan tangan, saling menyalurkan rasa hangat.

"_Aishiteru,__ saiai_," gumam Koba.

Genggaman Sawa bertambah erat. Dengan segera dia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyum yang muncul tanpa bisa ditahan di wajah pria berbibir tipis . Koba yang sempat melihat sekilas senyum kekasihnya itu pun ikut tersenyum, merasakan kehangatan di dadanya.

.

#

.

Malam itu Sawa kembali dari bekerja sendirian. Koba tidak menemaninya karena sedang ada urusan mengenai klub basket. Entah kenapa, perasaannya tidak enak dan dia merasa sedang diikuti seseorang. Saat hendak masuk ke kamarnya, dia terkejut karena kamarnya tidak terkunci, karena seingatnya, tadi pagi dia sudah menguncinya.

Sawa tambah terkejut saat memasuki kamarnya yang berantakan dan cermin di kamarnya yang sudah retak-retak. Tapi bukan keadaan kamarnya yang membuat dia terkejut, melainkan tulisan dan sebuah kalung dengan bandul seperti pedang yang menjuntai di cermin itu.

'_Just__ walk __in __the__ park._' Begitulah tulisan yang terdapat di cermin itu.

Sawa langsung teringat akan seseorang. Dia segera berlari keluar, mencari orang tersebut.

"Masahiro, sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa," sapa seseorang saat Sawa sampai di sebuah terowongan di bawah jalan raya.

"Kai.." Sawa hanya bisa bergumam pelan melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Kenapa kau kaget? Wajahmu seperti baru saja melihat hantu," canda orang yang ternyata bernama Kai itu.

"Untuk apa kau kembali? Seenaknya pergi begitu saja dan membawa pergi semua uangku!" teriak Sawa.

"Aku datang untuk menagih janjimu."

"Janji?"

"Aku datang menjemputmu, Masahiro."

.

#

.

"Ada apa mencariku malam-malam begini? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Koba terkejut saat kakaknya memberitahunya kalau Sawa sedang menunggunya di luar rumah.

"Aku harus bicara denganmu," jawab Sawa dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Sawa sempat pamit sebentar kepada Kai, sebelum dia ikut kemana Kai pergi. Sawa ingin bicara dulu dengan kekasihnya ini. Dia tidak ingin kekasihnya khawatir, dan terutama dia tidak ingin Koba curiga padanya.

Koba membawa Sawa ke sebuah lahan kosong di dekat rumahnya.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Sawa membuka pembicaraan.

"Pergi? Apa maksudmu?" Koba terkejut atas kata-kata Sawa yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menyangkut masa laluku," jelas Sawa, tanpa memandang pemuda yang sudah duduk di sebuah bangku kayu kosong di belakangnya.

"Hei, kemarilah. Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," pinta Koba dengan nada agak memerintah.

"Kau selalu suka untuk memerintahku ya, tukang payung?" canda Sawa.

Tapi Sawa pun akhirnya duduk di samping Koba.

"Kau tahu kan kalau saat aku berumur 13 tahun, ayahku meninggalkanku seorang diri? Aku harus berjuang keras untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Salah satu caranya adalah dengan berjudi. Untungnya waktu aku kecil, ayahku mengajariku cara main basket, jadi aku bisa menjadikan basket sebagai sumber keuanganku," jelas Sawa. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke arah langit malam.

Koba yang bisa merasakan kegalauan hati Sawa, meraih tangan adik kelasnya itu, menggenggamnya dan memberinya kehangatan serta kekuatan.

Senyum tipis muncul di bibir Sawa. Rasa hangat di dadanya yang ditimbulkan akibat genggaman tangan kekasihnya itu, membuatnya bertambah yakin atas keputusannya.

"Suatu hari, saat aku selesai bertanding, seorang pria datang menghampiriku, mengajakku untuk menjadi partnernya. Dia bilang kalau kami berpartner, uang yang aku dapatkan akan lebih banyak. Awalnya aku tak percaya akan kemampuannya, namun saat aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku pun yakin kalau dia bisa membuatku mendapatkan uang yang lebih banyak."

"Akhirnya aku pun menyetujui ajakannya. Kami pun menjadi duet yang paling ditakuti di Shibuya. Kemenangan demi kemenangan kami raih dengan berbekal kelicikan dan kecerdikan kami. Lalu suatu malam, saat aku hendak pulang, beberapa orang yang merasa dendam akibat kalah taruhan denganku, menyerangku. Aku yang terkejut, tidak dapat melawan. Kemudian satu orang berlari ke arahku. Sekilas aku bisa melihat orang itu membawa pisau. Aku ingin berlari menghindar, tapi sepertinya kakiku mati rasa. Aku hanya bisa berdiri di tempat, menerima apa pun yang akan terjadi padaku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada orang yang berdiri di depanku, mencoba melindungiku. Lalu orang-orang yang menyerangku berlari meninggalkan tempat. Kemudian aku melihat Kai tiba-tiba terjatuh. Saat aku mendekatinya, aku melihat ada darah di bajunya. Aku panik setelah menyadari dirinya terluka karena melindungiku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Walaupun dia licik dan suka menipu, tapi dia satu-satunya teman yang kupunya," jelas Sawa. Ada nada menyesal saat dia bercerita.

.

-Flashback-

"Kau berhutang padaku, Masahiro," ujar Kai dengan tersengal-sengal, menahan sakit di sekitar perutnya.

"Aku akan membayarnya, Kai."

"Heh. Itu pun kalau aku selamat," balas Kai dengan nada bercanda.

-End of Flashback-

.

Sawa merasakan genggaman kekasihnya bertambah erat. Dia tersenyum menatap kilau coklat di hadapannya itu. Kehangatan yang hanya bisa ditimbulkan oleh satu orang di hadapannya ini kembali dirasakannya.

"Kemudian aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Syukurlah akhirnya dia selamat. Dokter mengatakan kalau lukanya tidak dalam. Lalu aku meninggalkannya di rumah sakit agar dia bisa beristirahat. Tapi saat aku kembali keesokan harinya, aku tidak menemukannya di tempat tidurnya. Saat aku tanya ke perawat, ternyata dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Aku langsung berlari pulang. Benar saja, saat kubuka kamarku, keadaannya sudah berantakan. Dia membawa semua uangku!" geram Sawa.

"Saat aku pulang tadi, tiba-tiba Kai datang kembali menemuiku. Menagihku untuk menepati janjiku," lanjut Sawa.

"Jadi kau akan pergi untuk menyelesaikan janjimu?" yakin Koba.

"Ya."

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Entahlah."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Koba mencoba mencerna cerita Sawa. Dia ingin Sawa segera menyelesaikan masalahnya, tapi dia juga tidak ingin Sawa terluka.

"Pergilah," ujar Koba akhirnya sambil berdiri, berjalan pelan beberapa langkah, sambil memandang langit malam ini yang disinari bulan purnama. "Tapi kau harus segera kembali dengan selamat," lanjutnya.

Sawa tersenyum mendengar perkataan Koba. Kata-kata penuh perhatian yang jarang bahkan tidak pernah diungkapkannya secara gamblang pada orang lain, hanya pada dirinya. Kata-kata yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, menghangatkan hatinya. Kata-kata yang membuatnya makin jatuh cinta pada kapten tim basketnya ini.

Sawa melangkah mendekati Koba. Dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya di pinggang Koba. "Terima kasih," bisiknya pelan di telinga Koba, setelah susah payah berjinjit di kakinya.

Koba memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sawa. Sambil tersenyum, diraihnya kedua tangan Sawa, kemudian diletakkan di kedua bahunya. Setelah itu, kedua tangannya meraih pinggang ramping pemuda berambut hitam kelam di hadapannya, membawanya lebih dekat dengan dirinya.

"Cepatlah kembali." Koba mencium Sawa dengan lembut di bibirnya. Ciuman kecil namun sering. Ciuman untuk menguatkan keinginan kekasihnya. Ciuman untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa dia akan menunggu kekasihnya sampai dia kembali.

"_Aishiteru,__ dariing_," bisik Sawa.

Koba tertawa kecil.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Sawa, mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Tumben sekali kau berkata manis padaku seperti itu," goda Koba sambil mengacak-acak rambut kekasihnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mendengarku mengatakan hal itu, tukang payung," kata Sawa, dengan muka cemberut dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Koba.

Tapi Koba segera mengeratkan pelukannya. Mendekatkan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir tipis merah di hadapannya. Saat kedua bibir itu saling bersentuhan., Koba sempat berbisik, "Aku juga mencintaimu, rubah licik." Dan ciuman itu pun kembali terjadi. Sawa tersenyum di antara ciumannya ketika mendengar kata-kata Koba, membuatnya meningkatkan intensitas ciuman itu.

'_Aku__ pasti __akan__ segera __kembali,_' batin Sawa.

.

#

.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Koba memasuki hall basket di sekolahnya dan menemukan para rekan setimnya sedang berkerumun di pinggir lapangan.

Kerumunan itu terdiam saat kapten mereka berjalan mendekat dan muncul di tengah-tengah kerumunan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruse?" Tanya Koba terkejut melihat kondisi badan Naruse yang penuh dengan luka.

Naruse hanya diam.

Koba akhirnya mengajak Naruse ke ruangan klub basket untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Naruse," kata Koba dengan sedikit nada memerintah dan pandangan tajam.

Naruse tetap diam.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan.. Sawamura?" tebak Koba, memperhatikan raut muka anggota timnya itu.

"Kapten tahu?" Naruse terkejut mendengar tebakan sang kapten.

"Ternyata benar. Lalu siapa yang memukulimu seperti ini? Sawamura juga?"

"Bukan, bukan Sawamura yang melakukan ini, tapi temannya yang bernama Kai," ungkap Naruse dengan kepala menunduk, takut. "Aku berusaha mencegah Sawamura pergi, tapi temannya yang bernama Kai itu malah memukuliku. Untungnya Sawamura berhasil menghentikan dia. Tapi aku tidak berhasil untuk membuat Sawamura tinggal," jelas Naruse dengan nada sedih.

"Biarkan dia."

"Kapten.." Naruse kaget akan kata-kata kaptennya itu.

"Dia sudah bicara denganku malam kemarin lusa. Dia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya di masa lalu. Kau takkan bisa mencegahnya. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa semoga dia cepat kembali dengan selamat," ujar Koba, menatap jauh ke luar jendela.

"Baik, kapten," jawab Naruse, mencoba memahami keputusan sahabat sekaligus rekan setimnya di _street__ basket_ dan Johnan, Sawamura.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, besok kau kembali ikut latihan karena sebentar lagi babak penyisihan Winter Cup akan segera dimulai," perintah sang kapten.

"Ya, kapten," jawab Naruse dengan nada lesu dan beranjak keluar lapangan.

"Cepatlah kau kembali, _saiai,_ banyak yang menunggumu disini," gumam pria yang selalu terlihat dengan kunciran di kepalanya itu, kembali memandang jauh ke luar jendela.

.

#

.

Sudah seminggu ini Sawa belum juga kembali dari "petualangannya". Rasa cemas mulai menyelimuti Koba. Dan sudah empat hari terakhir ini dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menengok apartemen Sawa atau tempat kerjanya, siapa tahu pemuda itu sudah kembali tanpa memberitahunya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sawa belum kembali.

Hari ini pun Koba melakukan hal seperti sebelumnya. Setelah selesai latihan, dia bergegas menuju apartemen Sawa. Masih kosong. Kemudian dia melangkah ke restoran tempat kekasihnya bekerja. Masih nihil. Lalu dia pun memutuskan ke _Hoop_. Tapi yang ditemuinya hanya tiga anggota Scratch, tanpa Sawamura.

"Sawamura masih belum kembali, kapten?" tanya Naruse saat menghampiri kakak kelasnya itu.

Tanpa menoleh, Koba hanya memberikan gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Dia pasti kembali, kapten. Kalau dia sudah berjanji sesuatu kepadamu, dia pasti menepatinya," kata Naruse, meyakinkan Koba.

"Aku tahu itu," gumam Koba.

Karena tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya, akhirnya Koba memutuskan untuk kembali ke _hall_ basket di sekolahnya. Dia perlu bermain basket untuk menghilangkan penat dan rasa khawatir yang tiba-tiba membebani pikirannya.

Tanpa berganti baju terlebih dahulu, dia langsung mengambil bola di tempat penyimpanan, dan langsung menuju lapangan tempat dia dan timnya biasa berlatih.

Tapi sepertinya basket tidak juga bisa menenangkan hati Koba, karena sejak bermain tadi, tidak ada satu pun shootnya yang berhasil masuk. Dengan kesal, dilemparkannya bola yang tidak bersalah itu ke sembarang tempat, kemudian duduk di lantai lapangan basket, berusaha meredakan kekesalan hatinya yang semakin menjadi.

Mungkin akibat kelelahan, Koba akhirnya malah tiduran di tengah lapangan itu. Pikirannya melayang ke saat-saat pertama dia berkenalan dengan seorang Sawamura.

.

-Koba Pov-

"Aku akan perkenalkan anggota baru kita. Dia baru pindah ke sekolah kita hari ini. Namanya Masahiro Sawamura." Sakurai, salah satu seniorku di tim basket Johnan, menyuruh masuk seseorang.

Murid baru itu masuk dengan wajah yang sedikit sombong. Bajunya dibiarkan berantakan, tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana. Lengannya digulung hingga otot-otot tangannya yang sedikit berotot terlihat.

Aku memperhatikan bagaimana Naruse, yang sepertinya sudah kenal dengan Sawamura ini, begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran Sawa sebagai anggota baru di tim basket.

Aku terus memperhatikannya saat itu. Ketika kak Sakurai memberitahu kami tentang kemampuan tembakan _three __points-_nya. Ketika kak Gan memperkenalkan dirinya dan malah disambut dengan sindiran olehnya. Ketika Sawa menyesuaikan diri dengan lapangan. Bahkan ketika aku bertanding untuk mengujinya pun, pandanganku tidak lepas darinya.

Aku ingat ketika suatu saat aku pernah memergokinya merokok di WC pria. Aku langsung menegurnya karena, entah mengapa, ada sedikit rasa khawatir tiba-tiba muncul di diriku. Aku tidak ingin dia ketahuan pihak sekolah kalau dia merokok. Bisa-bisa dia diskors, bahkan dikeluarkan.

Ya. Permainan basketnya memang bagus. Diatas bagus kalau boleh kubilang. Tapi ada yang tak kusuka darinya. Sikap sombongnya atas kemampuannya itu -walaupun memang terbukti kalau dia jago- Oh. Dan hobinya berjudi. Aku sangat tidak suka hobinya yang satu itu.

Aku yang tertutup dan jarang bergaul, mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan pendapat dengan manis. Akhirnya yang keluar dari mulutku adalah kata-kata jujur nan pedas yang bisa membuat panas orang yang mendengarnya. Dan itulah yang terjadi antara aku dan Sawamura. Kami saling mengeluarkan pendapat dengan kata-kata pedas yang juga merupakan ciri khas dirinya. Perdebatan yang kadang terdengar konyol kalau diingat kembali.

Tapi entah kenapa (lagi) perdebatan-perdebatan kami justru membuatku sadar tentang diriku sendiri. Aku yang terlalu dingin. Aku yang terlalu kaku. Aku yang terlalu kuno.

Akhirnya aku mencoba sedikit demi sedikit mengubah diriku. Awalnya aku agak merasa konyol saat aku sadar aku melakukannya demi dia. Tapi semakin lama, kehangatan yang timbul di dadaku saat aku berdebat dengannya atau saat dia berada disisiku, semakin aku rasakan.

Sampai suatu hari aku dengan nekad memintanya menjadi kekasihku sebagai balasan ketika dia memintaku untuk menjadi kapten tim, menggantikan kak Umakure.

Aku banyak belajar darinya. Belajar lebih terbuka. Belajar hidup lebih mandiri. Belajar berjudi -untuk keadaan terdesak, tentunya- Belajar beberapa tipuan basket yang dulu sangat kujauhi tapi ternyata menyenangkan. Dan yang paling utama, aku belajar menjadi lebih hangat untuk orang yang kucintai.

.

Senyum kecil muncul di wajah Koba saat mengenang saat-saat itu. Perasaan hangat itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Walau hanya dengan mengingat sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan senyum licik di wajahnya.

Dengan perlahan, Koba berdiri, meraih tasnya dan beranjak meninggalkan _hall_ basketnya.

.

Karena hari sudah malam, Koba akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Pikirannya terus melayang memikirkan kapan kekasihnya akan pulang. Saking seriusnya dia berpikir, Koba tidak menyadari seorang pemuda yang sedang bersender di samping pintu rumahnya.

Pemuda dengan tas besarnya itu terus memperhatikan Koba yang terlihat seperti sedang melamun. Bahkan Koba tidak juga menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu ketika melewatinya. Ah. Dia pun melewati pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Apa kau sudah pindah rumah, tukang payung?" sindir pemuda itu.

Koba menghentikan langkahnya, berusaha mencerna asal suara itu. Dengan perlahan, dibalikkannya tubuhnya, menghadap asal suara.

"Sawamura.." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Koba.

Cengiran lebar muncul di wajah tampan pemuda itu, kemudian menghampiri kekasih yang amat dirindukannya yang masih berdiri terpaku beberapa langkah di depannya..

"Kau kembali?" tegas Koba, meyakinkan dirinya kalau pemuda yang berdiri di depannya ini benar-benar kekasihnya.

"Ya. Aku pulang, tukang payung," jawab Sawa, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Koba, kemudian mengecup lembut bibirnya.

.

"Jadi.. Apakah kau merindukanku, tukang payung?" goda Sawa saat mereka sudah sampai di dalam apartemennya. Setelah pertemuan di depan rumah Koba, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan obrolan di rumah Sawa saja.

"Tidak. Aku tidak merindukanmu," jawab Koba, meraih pinggang pemuda ramping di depannya. "Aku hanya merindukan mulut manismu dan kata-kata pedas yang keluar darinya," lanjut Koba, mulai menyerang bibir kekasihnya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

"T-t-tukang payung," panggil Sawa terbata-bata akibat serangan mendadak Koba.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Baiklah, aku akan berhenti," ucap Koba sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Sawa.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menghentikan apa yang sudah kau mulai, tukang payung," ancam Sawa sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Koba, membawanya kembali mendekat, dan berbalik menyerang kekasihnya itu dengan intensitas ciuman yang lebih kuat.

Senyuman kecil muncul di wajah Koba. Dengan senang hati Koba membalas ciuman itu. Membelai bibir Sawa, meminta akses untuk lebih jauh ke dalam. Ciuman itu pun bertambah panas saat Koba mendapatkan ijin untuk menjelajah bagian dalam bibir kekasihnya itu. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Koba menuntun Sawa menuju satu-satunya tempat tidur di ruangan itu.

"Unh.. D-d-dariing." Sawa mencoba menahan getaran yang tiba-tiba muncul akibat ciuman panas itu. Dia hanya bisa menurut saat Koba membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Koba menghentikan ciuman itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sawa dengan nada kecewa.

"Kau yakin akan hal ini?" Tanya Koba, meyakinkan Sawa dan dirinya.

"Ya. Aku menginginkanmu, Sumisugu Kobayashi," jawab Sawa yakin sambil menarik baju Koba, kembali menciumnya.

Ciuman Koba kali ini tidak hanya berhenti di dalam mulut Sawa, tapi beranjak ke rahang dan leher pemuda di bawahnya itu. Tangannya pun ikut bekerja melepas semua penutup tubuh Sawa sambil membelainya untuk menenangkan.

Desahan Sawa membuat ciuman Koba semakin liar. Bibir, rahang, leher, bahkan satu titik paling sensitive di dada Sawa tak luput dari ciumannya. Dengan beringas, digigitnya dan dibelainya titik itu dengan lidahnya yang basah, menambah sensasi hangat dan dingin yang bersamaan di diri Sawa. Erangan kecil muncul dari bibir merah tipis itu. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, ciuman Koba turun menuju perut, pinggul dan berakhir di sebuah tempat dimana pusat panas Sawa berada. Koba mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sawa sambil tersenyum.

"Kau adalah milikku, Masahiro Sawamura," bisik Koba dengan suara seraknya yang terdengar seksi di telinga Sawa.

Teriakan tertahan terdengar dari bibir Sawa saat Koba meraup pusat panasnya itu dengan mulutnya. Ciuman, kuluman dan belaian Koba dengan lidahnya di pusat panasnya membuat Sawa kehilangan seluruh kendali di dirinya. Akalnya pun entah ada di mana sekarang, berganti dengan instingnya yang terus mendorongnya untuk mengerang nikmat.

Teriakan itu kembali terdengar dari bibir Sawa ketika Koba membawanya ke tempat yang tidak pernah dia datangi sebelumnya. Tempat yang akan lebih sempurna jika dia mengajak Koba bersamanya. Maka dengan gerakan kasar, ditariknya bahu Koba agar dia bisa menatapnya. Dilingkarkannya kedua lengannya di leher Koba, kemudian menariknya mendekat, menawan bibir kekasihnya itu dengan bibirnya.

"Miliki aku sepenuhnya, tukang payung," pinta Sawa disela-sela ciumannya.

Koba menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan ciuman-ciuman kecil. Ketika mereka akhirnya menyatu, ciuman Koba menjadi lebih panas, mencoba menenggelamkan suara rintihan Sawa.

Sawa menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Koba menciumnya tepat disaat penyatuan mereka. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya membuatnya seketika menutup matanya, membiasakan keberadaan Koba di dalam dirinya.

Koba membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya ketika dilihatnya wajah tampan itu memucat.

"Buka matamu," pinta Koba.

Sawa membuka matanya perlahan, menemukan sepasang mata coklat yang bersinar hangat sedang memandangnya. Seketika tubuhnya menjadi lebih rileks.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku, Masahiro?"

"Y-y-ya, aku mencintaimu, Sumi-kun," jawab Sawa, terbata-bata ketika Koba mulai menyerang bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara rintihan nikmat dari kedua pemuda yang saling mencintai itu. Koba menyerang bagian terdalam dari diri Sawa dengan perlahan, dan kemudian menjadi lebih cepat. Sawa menarik rambut Koba hingga ikatannya terlepas dan memperlihatkan rambut gondrongnya. Seiring dengan bertambahnya kecepatan Koba menyerang Sawa, bertambah kencang pula dia menggenggam rambut gondrong kekasihnya itu.

Ciuman dan serangan Koba terus berlanjut. Insting mereka telah mengambil alih akalnya. Bersama-sama mereka menuju tempat dimana cinta mereka menjadi udaranya. Bersama mendaki ke puncak tempat dimana hanya mereka berdua yang tahu letaknya. Ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di puncak itu, sinar putih terang menyambut mereka. Rasa hangat membuncah keluar, menyempurnakan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan bersama.

Koba menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Sawa. Memutar kepalanya agar memandang bagian samping wajah Sawa, dan mengecup lembut pipinya.

"Aku lelah," bisik Koba.

"Lepaskan dulu dirimu dariku," kata Sawa, dan melirik ke bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Ahh," desis Koba, teringat sesuatu.

Setelah melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Sawa, Koba kemudian duduk dengan meyenderkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur, diikuti dengan Sawa yang juga beranjak duduk, menempelkan pipinya di dada bidang kekasihnya. Koba meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua sampai batas pinggang mereka.

"Jadi ceritakan apa saja yang kau lakukan selama kau menghilang?" tanya Koba membuka percakapan.

"Aku membantunya memenangkan sebuah kompetisi basket gelap untuk para penjudi."

"Apakah kompetisi itu berbahaya?" Koba membelai lembut punggung telanjang Sawa.

"Lumayan."

"Hm.. Jadi itu sebabnyakah ada lebam biru di beberapa bagian tubuhmu?"

"Hmm.." hanya deheman kecil yang menjadi jawaban Sawa. Rupanya dia terlalu malas untuk berbicara, dan malah menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Koba dengan nada menyesal.

Sawa mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kedua mata coklat yang bersinar hangat dari kekasihnya.

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya Sawa tidak mengerti.

"Karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk membantumu," jawab Koba, mencium puncak kepala, dan menghirup aroma shampoo khas pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Oh ayolah, tukang payung, aku sudah terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Hidupku tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya yang selalu dimanja kedua orang tuanya. Kekerasan dan kelaparan sudah menjadi teman akrabku. Jadi, kau tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu," kilah Sawa, mencium sekilas dagu pemuda yang rambut gondrongnya terlihat agak acak-acakan itu.

"Tapi kau sekarang tidak sendirian lagi. Kau mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang baik, Naruse, Mizuki, Kosuke, kak Sakurai, bahkan kak Kiriko sekali pun."

"Dan aku mempunyai seorang kekasih yang perhatian sepertimu," tambah Sawa, tersenyum. "Dan aku harap kau akan selalu ada bersamaku, apapun yang terjadi," tambahnya lagi.

"Hanya jika kau berjanji akan rajin datang latihan," ujar Koba, menatap Sawa dengan tatapan membunuh khas kapten tim Johnan itu.

"Ouch.. Kenapa kau mencubitku?" protes Koba saat Sawa mencubit perut dengan _six-pack_ menggiurkan.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan rajin datang latihan. Tapi jangan lupa, kapten, semua ada bayarannya," jawab Sawa dengan senyuman super manis dan sedikit licik.

"Hmm.." Koba hanya bisa menggugam sebagai jawaban karena Sawa sudah membawanya kembali ke dalam ciuman-ciuman kecil mereka.

.

#

.

Latihan sore ini terlihat lebih berat dari latihan-latihan sebelumnya. Sang kapten pun tak henti-hentinya meneriaki pemainnya, mengingatkan mereka akan posisi dan tugas mereka.

"Naruse! Jaga daerahmu! Dan hentikan cengiran konyolmu!"

"Isomura! Perhatikan lawan! Jangan sampai kau telat _rebound_!"

"Sawamura! Cepat kembali jaga daerahmu! Sudah kubilang kau harus melatih staminamu!"

"Sawamura! Coba masukkan bola lebih banyak lagi!"

"Sawamura! Kuatkan _defense_mu! Jangan terkecoh musuh!"

Tapi sepertinya latihan ini lebih berat bagi Sawamura. Terlihat dari banyaknya teriakan sang kapten lebih banyak ditujukan kepada _point__guard_ tim Johnan tersebut.

"Cih! Kenapa selalu aku yang diteriaki si tukang payung," protesnya pada Naruse yang sedang berlari di sebelahnya.

"Itu karena kapten peduli padamu, Sawamura," jawab Naruse sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya.

Sawa memandang Naruse, mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Tapi kan tidak harus ditunjukkan dengan cara memarahiku terus seperti ini!"

"Naruse! Sawamura! Berhenti mengobrol di tengah pertandingan!" perintah sang kapten mengagetkan kedua sahabat tersebut.

.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Koba di ruang klub setelah selesai latihan.

"Tentu saja aku lelah. Kau selalu suka menyiksaku saat latihan seperti ini," jawab Sawa, kesal.

"Tapi kan aku selalu bilang padamu untuk melatih staminamu lebih keras, jadi kau tidak cepat lelah seperti ini."

"Ya ya ya. Aku tahu. Aku salah."

"Maafkan aku," sesal Koba, meraih pinggang sang pemuda di hadapannya yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Kapten, aku ingatkan padamu, kita masih di sekolah," protes Sawa saat Koba memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium rambutnya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Koba, tidak peduli.

Sawa mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tumben sekali.." gumam Sawa, terkejut.

"Kau mau kemana sehabis ini?"

"Entahlah.. Mungkin aku akan ke _Hoop_ lalu pulang. Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang," jawab Koba, memutar bahu Sawa agar berdiri menghadapnya.

"Seseorang?" selidik Sawa.

"Hmm.." Koba tidak menjawabnya, melainkan menarik kembali pinggang kekasihnya, membawanya lebih dekat dan menciumnya dengan hangat.

Ciuman itu membuat Sawa melupakan rasa curiga yang tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya. Ciuman yang entah kenapa membuat rasa percaya Sawa kepada Koba kembali lagi.

.

Malam ini _Hoop_ tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya. Hanya beberapa tim yang datang menantang Scratch, tim _street __basket_ Sawa. Dan penghasilan yang diperoleh Sawa malam ini pun jauh berkurang.

"Hei Sawamura, mumpung belum terlalu malam, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" ajak Naruse.

"Kau mau mentraktirku? Uangku jauh berkurang malam ini," keluh Sawa.

Naruse berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, kita makan di restoran mi dekat sini saja ya," jawab Naruse akhirnya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya menuju ke sebuah restoran yang khusus menyediakan mie sebagai menu utamanya.

"Apakah kau akan datang latihan besok, Sawamura?" tanya Naruse membuka pembicaraan saat mereka sebentar lagi sampai.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau tukang payung mengomeliku lagi," keluh Sawa.

"Hahaha.. Sudah kubilang dia melakukan itu karena dia peduli padamu," bela Naruse sambil tertawa.

Sawa menatap Naruse dengan kesal.

"Ah kita sudah sampai," kata Naruse tiba-tiba.

Saat hendak memasuki restoran tersebut, Sawa terkejut akan sebuah pemandangan yang tersaji di meja di depannya.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut gondrong yang dikuncir duduk membelakanginya. Di depan pemuda gondrong itu, duduk seorang pemuda tampan mengenakan jaket kulit. Sawa membeku melihat pemandangan tersebut. Suara tawa keluar dari bibir pemuda gondrong yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya itu. Tawa yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya kepada orang lain kecuali dirinya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu berubah, karena saat ini Koba tertawa bersama orang lain selain dirinya.

Sebelum Koba menyadari keberadaan dirinya, Sawa langsung membalikkan badannya, melangkah keluar restoran tersebut.

Naruse yang terkejut karena Sawa tiba-tiba meninggalkan restoran, segera menyusulnya.

"Sawamura! Kenapa kau tidak jadi makan?" panggil Naruse karena langkah Sawa semakin cepat.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan lagi," jawabnya. "Aku duluan," lanjutnya sambil terus mempercepat langkahnya.

.

#

.

"Naruse, mana Sawamura?" tanya Koba kepada Naruse disela latihan sore.

"Ng.. Hari ini dia tidak datang, kapten," jawab Naruse ragu-ragu.

"Apa katamu? Bukankah kemarin dia tidak datang juga?" bentak Koba mendengar jawaban Naruse.

"S-s-sepertinya dia sibuk bekerja, kapten," jawabnya lagi, terbata-bata kaget akibat bentakan sang kapten.

Koba pun meninggalkan Naruse dengan agak kesal. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak melihat Sawa di tempat latihan. Setiap dia hendak mengajak kekasihnya itu pulang bersama, Sawa sudah menghilang entah kemana. Di _Hoop_ pun Sawa sudah jarang menampakkan batang hidungnya. Saat Koba mencari di restoran, si bos mengatakan kalau Sawa sedang libur.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya Koba memutuskan untuk menghampiri kelas Sawa.

"Sawamura!" panggil Koba saat melihat pemuda yang sedang mengenakan kacamata itu duduk sendirian di kelas.

Sawamura yang awalnya sedang melamun, terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah suara yang lumayan keras memanggilnya.

'_Sial. __Sekarang __aku __tidak __bisa __menghindar __lagi_,' keluh Sawa dalam hati.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Koba, berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat duduk Sawa.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Sawa malas.

"Kenapa beberapa hari ini tidak latihan? Waktu itu kan sudah aku bilang supaya kau rajin latihan," tanya Koba tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Hari ini aku latihan," jawab Sawa kali ini, berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas dan kaptennya itu.

"Jangan lupa latihan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan!" teriak Koba saat melihat Sawa yang sepertinya tidak memperdulikan kedatangan dirinya.

"Iya, iya.." balas Sawa malas sambil melambaikan tangannya.

'_Aneh_..' gumam Koba saat melihat punggung adik kelasnya itu menghilang di balik pintu.

.

Sore itu Sawa kembali tidak mengikuti latihan. Koba pun kembali memanggil Naruse, menanyakan apakah dia tahu alasan Sawa yang sebenarnya. Dan lagi-lagi Naruse menjawab bahwa dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan sahabatnya yang licik itu.

Kali ini Koba benar-benar bingung akan perubahan sikap Sawa yang amat mendadak. Kekasihnya itu seperti menghindari dirinya. Mereka sudah benar-benar tidak pernah berbicara lagi sejak beberapa hari lalu.

"Sepertinya nanti malam aku harus ke apartemennya," tekad Koba.

.

Naruse sampai di depan pintu apartemen Sawa tepat di saat Sawa hendak keluar.

"Sawamura, kau mau pergi?"

"Ada apa tiba-tiba kemari? Apakah si tukang payung yang menyuruhmu kesini? Aku sedang buru-buru ke bank mau setor uang sebelum tutup," ujar Sawa terburu-buru.

"Kapten mencemaskanmu, Sawamura."

"Biarkan saja," jawab Sawa, mencoba tidak peduli. "Kalau kau sudah mau pulang, masukkan saja kuncinya ke kotak pos. Aku pergi dulu," lanjutnya dan meninggalkan Naruse sendirian.

'_Ada__ masalah__ apa __sebenarnya __antara __Sawamura __dan __kapten?_' pikir Naruse.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon bordering.

"Oh. Sawamura lupa membawa handphonenya," gumam Naruse.

.

Naruse termenung setelah menerima telepon tadi.

"Jadi itu yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sawamura," ujar Naruse pelan.

BRAK.

Tiba-tiba pintu apartemen yang terdiri hanya dari satu kamar itu terbuka dengan keras.

Naruse terlonjak kaget.

"Kapten.." yakin Naruse saat melihat siapa yang baru saja mendobrak pintu itu.

"Naruse, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mana Sawamura?" tanya Koba, sama kagetnya dengan Naruse.

"Aku tadi mencari Sawamura. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, apalagi kapten juga tidak tahu dimana dia berada. Tidak biasanya kapten tidak tahu seperti itu," jelas anak buahnya itu.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Apa kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya?" kejar Koba.

"Dia sedang keluar. Dan sepertinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tadi ayahnya baru saja menelepon."

"Ayahnya?"

"Ya. Tadi hapenya ketinggalan, dan saat kuangkat ternyata itu ayahnya. Ayahnya bilang kalau beliau baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit. Beliau juga minta tolong padaku untuk menyampaikan ke Sawamura kalau dia tidak perlu terus mengiriminya uang. Mungkin itu sebabnya Sawamura selalu menghilang dan sepertinya dia juga jarang makan untuk menghemat uangnya," jelas Naruse panjang lebar mengenai masalah sahabatnya.

Naruse memandang kaptennya yang hanya terdiam mendengar ceritanya. Tapi dia dapat melihat tulang-tulang di wajah kaptennya itu berubah mengeras.

"Aku harus mencarinya," kata Koba tiba-tiba sambil berdiri dan beranjak keluar apartemen Sawa.

"Aku ikut, kapten," teriak Naruse, menyusul kakak kelasnya itu.

Di tengah perjalanan menyusul Sawa, tiba-tiba Naruse dicegat oleh Kacamata dkk.

"Naruse! Gawat! Sawamura dalam bahaya!" teriak Kacamata.

Naruse dan Koba kaget mendengar berita dari teman _street__basket_ Naruse itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Naruse, panik.

"Dia ditipu orang yang dendam padanya," jelas Ultraman, temannya yang lain, dengan nafas terengah-engah akibat berlari mencari bantuan.

"Dasar bodoh," geram Koba. "Kalian cari bantuan, biar aku yang menyusul Sawamura," perintah Koba kepada Naruse dkk.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah jalan sempit.

"Cih. Jadi kalian mau mengajakku ke pesta Halloween di luar musim ya? Kalau mau buat lelucon yang lebih lucu dong," ujar Sawa dengan nada sarkatis kepada tiga orang pria bertopeng jelek yang ada di hadapannya.

Ketiga pria itu terlihat membawa tongkat besi, siap menyerang Sawa kapan pun mereka mau.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang pria itu mengayunkan tongkatnya kearah Sawa. Beruntung Sawa berhasil menghindarinya.

"Bukan lelucon ternyata," gumam Sawa.

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku sedang tidak mau berkelahi dengan tiga orang sekaligus. Bye," kata Sawa, melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, datang seorang lagi pria bertopeng menghadang jalan Sawa.

"Sial, ada empat orang," keluh Sawa.

Kemudian empat orang itu berdiri mengepung Sawa. Perlahan-lahan pria-pria tersebut berjalan mendekat ke arah Sawa.

"Tunggu!" teriak seseorang.

Sawa terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Tukang payung.." gumamnya saat melihat asal suara teriakan tadi.

Koba berlari mendekati Sawa, berdiri memunggungi Sawa, menghadapi pria bertopeng di sisi yang lain.

"Sialan, muka mereka ditutup," geram Koba.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sawa, masih terkejut akan kedatangan Koba yang tiba-tiba.

"Ceritanya nanti saja, pokoknya sekarang kita pulang," ujar Koba, tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Sawa. Tangannya kemudian menggandeng tangan Sawa, mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu! Jangan bicara seenaknya! Kami ada urusan dengan dia!" tahan sang pemimpin pria-pria bertopeng.

Pria-pria itu pun mulai menyerang Koba dan Sawa. Perkelahian yang lumayan sengit tak dapat dihindari. Dua lawan empat, sungguh amat tidak seimbang. Kemudian Sawa berhasil membuka topeng salah satu pria tersebut.

"Mereka orang-orang yang bikin masalah waktu aku main basket taruhan," ujar Sawa teringat akan wajah-wajah pria bertopeng itu.

"Ya, kau benar. Dan sekarang kau harus mengganti uang kami yang sudah kau rebut, dengan badanmu!" ancam mereka, akhirnya membuka semua topengnya.

"Mampus kau!" teriak pemimpin para penyerang itu sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah Sawa.

Sawa sudah pasrah ketika tongkat besi itu mengarah dengan cepat ke arahnya. Namun tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan berdiri di hadapannya, mencoba melindunginya.

"Tukang payung!" teriak Sawa ketika melihat tongkat tersebut malah mengenai kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Darah segar mengalir dari kening Koba. Beruntung dia sempat menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan tongkat itu, sehingga hanya sedikit mengenai keningnya, walaupun tetap saja menyebabkannya berdarah.

"Coba saja kau lukai dia. Kau akan berhadapan denganku," ancam Koba, menatap pria yang baru saja menyerangnya.

Koba mengibaskan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan tongkat itu dari wajahnya.

"Kalau kau mau memukul dia, pukul aku saja," tantang Koba.

"Ayo. Lakukan sepuas hatimu," tekan Koba sekali lagi. Pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari pria itu. Pandangan mata khas seorang Kobayashi yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya. Pandangan mata dari orang yang bisa melakukan apa saja demi orang yang disayanginya.

Raut wajah para penyerang itu mulai berubah. Sepertinya nyali mereka mulai menciut setelah mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Koba.

"Oi, ayo kita pergi!" ajak si pemimpin kepada anak buahnya, beranjak pergi meninggalkan calon korban mereka.

"Kau tidak terluka?" tanya pria berkuncir rapi itu kepada pria di sebelahnya.

"Tidak ada yang parah," jawab Sawa sambil merapikan bajunya yang agak berantakan.

"Begitu ya?" Dengan gemas dijitaknya kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan tentang ayahmu kepadaku?" tanya Koba.

"Untuk apa? Kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan Kuwata. Kurasa aku hanya akan mengganggumu saja," jawab Sawa, melangkah meninggalkan jalan sempit itu.

"Tunggu. Apa maksudmu aku bersenang-senang dengan Kuwata?" tanya Koba tidak mengerti, menarik tangan Sawa, agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Ya. Aku melihatmu beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat kau bilang tidak bisa menemaniku ke Hoop untuk menemui seseorang. Ternyata kau bersenang-senang dengan Kuwata kan?" Sawa berusaha melepaskan genggaman Koba, namun malah membuat Koba mempererat genggamannya.

Koba mencoba mengingat saat-saat itu.

"Kenapa malah tersenyum?" tanya Sawa, mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika melihat sebuah senyuman kecil malah muncul di wajah pemuda di hadapannya. "Lihat. Kalian memang bersenang-senang kan? Kau sampai tersenyum seperti itu, tukang payung," sindir Sawa.

"Kau cemburu?" senyum di wajah Koba semakin lebar, diraihnya pinggang Sawa dan dengan perlahan ditariknya mendekat tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Cemburu? Untuk apa aku cemburu? Jangan terlalu percaya diri, tukang paying," elak Sawa, berusaha melepaskan tangan Koba dari pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu. Aku bertemu Kuwata hanya untuk membicarakan tentang pengelolaan tim basket. Tidak ada yang pribadi," jelas Koba, kali ini menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melingkari pinggang ramping pemuda di hadapannya itu, membawanya mendekat.

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang pribadi?" selidik Sawa.

"Seratus persen," jawab Koba, penuh keyakinan.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir Sawa. Dilingkarkannya kedua lengannya di leher jenjang kekasih yang diam-diam dirindukannya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung bertanya saja padaku? Kenapa harus diam-diam seperti ini? Kau kan yang selalu memberitahuku untuk selalu terbuka padamu?" tanya Koba lagi, menempelkan keningnya ke kening lawan bicaranya.

"Maafkan aku," sesal Sawa.

"Kau juga harus selalu jujur padaku, oke?" pinta Koba.

"Hmm.." Sawa hanya bisa menggumam sebagai jawaban karena Koba mulai menyerangnya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, tukang payung," bisik Sawa, setelah akhirnya bibir Koba menjauh dari bibirnya.

"Makanya besok-besok tidak usah sok-sok menjauhiku," goda Koba, kembali mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, menawan bibir kekasihnya dengan bibirnya, menumpahkan rasa rindu yang juga dia rasakan.

"K-k-kapten!" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara.

Sawa langsung mendorong pelan bahu Koba, menengok ke arah asal suara, dan terkejut karena Naruse, Kacamata, Ultraman, Mizuki dan bahkan Kosuke sudah berada disana, menyaksikan ciuman panas mereka.

"K-k-kalian.." ujar Kosuke dengan terbata-bata.

"Ayo kita pulang," ucap Koba dengan santai dan senyum mengembang di wajahnya sambil menggandeng tangan Sawa, mengajaknya meninggalkan tempat itu.

- FIN –

Dict:

Arigatou: Thank You

Aishiteru: I love you

Saiai: Darling

Dariing: Darling

.

Another fic from me beside Drarry. KobaSawa itu pairing paporit dari jaman sma sekitar 8taun lalu XDD lebih lama kenal KobaSawa dibanding Drarry.

Mwahahahaha.. Btw, my first rate M fic yang aq publish ternyata bukan Drarry yaaaa #tepoktangan..

Agak2 meaningless ato pointless ato apa pun lah itu, maklum cuma mau menuangkan imajinasi liarku XD

Buat yang udah pernah baca komik Harlem Beat trus bilang kalau mereka OOC banget, well here is my excuse, karena di komik ga digambarin atau diceritain gimana Koba/Sawa kalo punya cewe/cowo, makanya ga salah kan kalo aq buat mereka jadi kayak di atas? #namanyajugabeladiri XDD

So, Enjoy and please kindly RnR XDD

-DTK-


End file.
